This invention relates to a method preferably used in a PAL video signal generator apparatus for generating a PAL video signal by digital processing.
Many proposals for the purpose of technological developments in regard to the PAL system have been made hitherto in an effort to provide an improved
video signal generator apparatus capable of operation with high performance.
A prior art PAL video signal generator apparatus will be first described before describing the present invention, so that the present invention can be clearly understood. In the case of a video signal of the PAL system, the relation between its color subcarrier frequency F.sub.SC and its horizontal synchronization frequency F.sub.H does not have a simple integral relation between them unlike those in an NTSC system because offset frequency is 25 Hz. Because of such frequency relation, it is difficult to realize a PAL video signal generator apparatus capable of generating a PAL video signal by digital processing. Therefore, it is common practice to generate such a PAL video signal by analog processing.
In such a prior art PAL video signal generator apparatus relying on the analog processing, it has been inevitable that the apparatus becomes large in size resulting in an undesirable increase in the number of points to be adjusted, and it has been difficult for the apparatus to highly stably and accurately generate the PAL video signal.